Talk:Treasure Chest
Tried the one mentioned here - was given 1plat 44gold and a gold drop bramble bow, nice stuff! :) --''Lemming64'' 22:04, 20 December 2006 (CST) :YAY no key chests. Too bad you can open them only once, but that stops farming.-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 00:33, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Im not sure if the do not touch one should be here because there was no chest, the item dropped when you touched it. Also when you touch it, it is just pure evil what happens, searing flames pit 0_0 Xeon 01:32, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::There has been something there since I got to that area. I don't know that it has always been labeled "Do not touch" but it (and the consequences) has been there. --Rainith 01:35, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::Umm there was always something there but items, platinum and djinn never popped up. It either deserves its own article or be put back on this one. Xeon 01:44, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::::It should be linked as a related article. The area is clearly a "treasure" addition that came with the 12/20/06 update, even if it isn't labeled a "treasure chest" - and I got 2plat+ and a diamond from it, so I'm not sure why the above person didn't. You have to click on the WORDS "do not touch" not the door itself. Go back. -69.118.239.3 01:46, 21 December 2006 (CST) (Scyfer) :Huh, you talking about me? the item dropped when you touched it i said you had to click on it... mind the grammar <_< Xeon 01:50, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::It should be under Do Not Touch then, as it is not a Treasure Chest. --Rainith 01:54, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Yep, someone did it now. Xeon 01:55, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::"but items, platinum and djinn never popped up" is what I interpreted to mean "I didn't get stuff from this" and I clearly need to read comments better because duh you said you got items before that comment. Sorry if that was incorrect :) I added a Do Not Touch page + fixed it up. Sorry, forgot to log in up there. -Scyfer 01:57, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::::Shit, ok my mistake, i ment to say they did. -_- im a bit tired atm, sorry. Xeon 02:00, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Can't sleep, must open chests. *Shuffle* -Scyfer 02:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) Hey, this is weird... I was able to open the chest in mehtani keys two times. I had open it before and got an eagle shield. Now I was doing Double Dog Dare, and just clicked on it and expected to receive the message "the chest is empty" but I got a Divine staff and about 500 gp. O_o Yaki 07:54, 21 January 2007 (CST) :The update reset the treasure... — Poki#3 , 13:55, 20 January 2007 (CST) :: Yes, just noticed ;) Yaki 07:54, 21 January 2007 (CST) what was your drop? Im wondering if this is global random or map items random. Does anyone know? Xeon 02:02, 21 December 2006 (CST) :I think it might be global or perhaps influenced by creatures around the chest (or so goes the chest theory), but that's a wild guess, based on getting very nice things in not that great areas (Jahai Bluffs). So far I've gotten a max gold Scrying Glass staff (rare skin) with max (but undesirable mods, one mod that was unlocked on my account), crap req, a diamond (@ Do Not Touch door),and a gold armor (from the monoliths, with two mods on it that were not unlocked on my account). I'm tempted to think that the chests are pulling from a pool of max gold items, with a preference to mods that aren't unlocked on your account (and my account has about 90% of all the possibilities unlocked). -Scyfer 02:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Could it be the same for all three types? Others have posted their drops for buried treasure (Talk:Buried Treasure). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:10, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::I think we need to find more Buried Treasure locations to determine that if there are more. Xeon 02:12, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Imo, they're all the same thing, just cosmetically different. I definitely see an increase in money in the harder areas (1.5ish for normal, 2kish for Vabbi, 3k+ for Torment). -Scyfer 02:13, 21 December 2006 (CST) Vabbian Scimitar from the Dasha location. -Scyfer 02:27, 21 December 2006 (CST) :: My Drops so far; :::- Mehtani Keys (WITH Favour): 1 x Max Gold "Hypnotic Scepter" of Quickening (10%), Inscription "Don't Fear the Reaper" (20%) REQ 9 & 503gp. :::- Jahai Bluffs (WITH Favour): 1 x Max Gold "Wooden Boar Scepter" Of Quickening (10%), Inscription "I am Sorrow" (+7) REQ 12 & 1,015gp. :::- Nightfallen Jahai (WITH Favour): 1 x Max Gold "Holy Vial" of Endurance (+44hp), Inscription "Fear Cuts Deeper" REQ 13 & 3,209gp. :::- The Sulfurous Wastes (WITH Favour): 1 x Gold "Decayed Garment" & 2,187gp. :::- The Hidden City of Ahdashim (WITH Favour): 1 x Max Gold Swift (10%) "Conjuring Staff" of Channeling Magic (19%), Inscription "Show me the money!" REQ 10 & 2,153gp. ::Good luck all!!! :-) Raxous 13:15, 21 December 2006 (CST) Night fall Jahard Req 9 Iridescent Aegis Tatic!! (ID it and had +30 health) and 3k 21g will post a pic if needed --Chessyang 13:40, 21 December 2006 (CST) I got a ruby in Nightfallen Jahai so it appears gems are potential drops too. No SS though. lizardman175 21:52, 21 December 2006 (EST) I received a "Shield of the Lion of Valor" twice with different chars at the same location. Even the money was the same for each char. It was the chest at the location of the shipwreck in Mehtani Keys. The other features on this gold item being: armor 16 with req. strength 9, +59 health while hexed, inscription "i can see clearly now". Could it be that there is a bug and that it is NOT random. That means random for the account, but fixed for every char of that account. Michael57 10:43, 24 December 2006 (CST) Permanent feature? Do you guys think these are permanent additions or just for Wintersday? I'm wondering if I should hurry and go open all the known ones with as many chars as possible (yes, I'm greedy :P). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:04, 21 December 2006 (CST) :This came under the "Other Updates" all of those look permanent, so maybe yes Xeon 02:08, 21 December 2006 (CST) :It's permanent, imo, else it'd be in the Wintersday news and then a million people would complain in a week. -Scyfer 02:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) If it is permanent, it won't destory farming at all. With each chest only working once per character, you need to have a lot of characters to get a decent amount out of the same spot. --Curse You 02:17, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Gaile mentioned last night (Night of Dec 22-23) that the three "keyless" treasures are a temporary thing for "wintersday" Get them while they are here. - Wrynn :::Where did she mention it? Forum, in game, what? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 14:00, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::If I'm not mistaken, her words were "they are seasonal", which could mean all kinds of things. I would guess that it means that they will "recharge" every year or every big event. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:04, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::::"No, the chests are for the holidays. They are not permanent." from http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=436284. And I was hoping to open these chests after the holidays :/ -Smurf 14:19, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::::ANet's idea of a nice feature: Give the kids a really nice toy, but they may only play for say 7 days with it. Basically farm the chests before it is too late. I should remember this strategy, it sounds outright mean and nasty. Then you call your kids greedy and unthankful when you take away their toy and they cry. ;) --Long 12:54, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::::::It seems that they may be permanent additions....http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showpost.php?p=4605312&postcount=37 --IxI Raiden IxI 19:32, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::That forum requires registration. Can you summarize what it says? BigAstro 20:16, 25 December 2006 (CST) :It's a port by Gaile that reads the following: :"I have checked all references to the Treasure Chests that I can find, and none indicate a "pull date." So it's very possible that they will be permanent additions. Reading the Update Notes of December 20th, they say just this, "Additional treasure chests are available throughout the continent of Elona." :I have sent an email to clarify, as what's written seems to indicate they are not temporary and are not related only to Wintersday. Today is Christmas Day and I don't know for sure who is picking up email during the holiday period. My instinct now is to say they're here for good, based on all the references I can gather, but I'll do my best to confirm that with offical word from one of the designers involved with the chests as soon as possible. :)" :Someone please monitor that topic/forum and inform us on any conclusion. — Poki#3 20:30, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::They're permanent. -76.166.23.65 10:08, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::Doubly confirmed. Gaile answered it directly today. They are permanent. --Thervold 23:17, 28 December 2006 (CST) Related Articles Please don't remove the 'related articles' portion of these pages. Clearly someone looking for unlocked treasure chests in Elona wants a list of them all. -Scyfer 04:05, 21 December 2006 (CST) Need verification need verification on this data, someone posted on the article its not there. *Domain of Pain near the southern edge of the River of Souls (north side of the southeastern bridge). Xeon 06:35, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Here ya go....took my a bit to find it cause it said southern, then north side of the south-eastern bridge. :P http://img297.imageshack.us/img297/1681/gw010zs3.jpg --Mwpeck 13:41, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::I edited in the northern side of the south-eastern bridge (which is right... might have been confusing phrasing, oops). River of Souls is the black water surrounding the center area of Domain of Pain and there are bridges crossing to various parts (west, south, southeast, east, some north). Chest is on the northern bank of the SE bridge; easiest way to get there is to enter the area, survive the shadow creatures, head south, loop around the outside area, past the southern bridge, east, and head east to the SE bridge, cross it, find chest. - Scyfer :::Uploaded an alternative route that is much easier. Originally requested off the guru. Divinechancellor 20:32, 20 January 2007 (CST) Doesnt split w/ hench I just took hench to help me get to the one in The Sulfurous Wastes, and I recieved the full 2 plat, 146 gold. And still got the gold. Could someone try this with a friend and see if it drops 2 assigned golds, and gives them both the gold, or if they have to open it seperately? --Mwpeck 13:57, 21 December 2006 (CST) :It's like a normal chest, each person opens it separately and gets their own assigned item. The gold (money) is directly put in the players inventory though. BigAstro 14:19, 21 December 2006 (CST) Merging Althought they are not completely alike, the work almost in the same way (with the exception of the Do Not Touch spawns). I think we should merge either the whole articles or just the locations. I mean, making a 'Treasure' location list, so people can easily check it or print them to check them without havinf to Alt Tab. Something like: Elona Treasure Location List Mithran 08:02, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I agree. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:27, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Heh, people were trying to do that with Do Not Touch on the Treasure Chest page but people started to move them onto their own page. Xeon 08:33, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, I think they're all the same and should have been on the same page, but some other people... disagreed. Whichever ;) Hell, someone removed related articles so they weren't even all linked! - Scyfer ::::I dont think it matters where they are, as long as they are linked together. Xeon 18:55, 24 December 2006 (CST) I have been able to open a chest multiple times with one character. (-Wakleon) :This was noted on the main Treasure page---the treasures have been refreshed as of this weekend! --Carmine 23:08, 21 January 2007 (CST)